smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:MarioFan2009/For My Friend Rh390110478
This is just a containment that keeps the scenes I recommended to him! Tari: A CROSS-ing Over Story!: It starts off with a past human Zulzo in a hospital bed while Tari is next to him worried. Zulzo is seen with white clothes, blue pants, brown hair and black shoes. Tari: I really hope you can make it... Zulzo: Sadly, I can't... I am suffering from stage four cancer... I don't know if I can even make it... Tari: Well, I guess I will see you in heaven. I am really gonna miss you! She is seen with tears in her eyes. Zulzo: You might as well say your final goodbyes to me. I'm going... Tari: Goodbye old friend... Zulzo: Goodbye Tari... Tari then leaves upset and walks out of the hospital. Meanwhile at midnight... Zulzo is seen sleeping in his hospital bed. Suddenly, he gets up and starts sleeping walking for some reason. He then turns on a light in a room. Inside, some sort of green toxic liquid is seen. Without even waking up, he accidentally knocks over the toxic liquid causing it to spill on him. Zulzo: (Wakes up in terror) Woah what the hell?! He then sees the toxic bins about to fall on him. Zulzo: AHHHHHHH!!!!! He attempts to run away but is crushed by the bins. In the morning... The doctors are seen trying to find Zulzo after he escaped his bed. Doctor 2: Where do you think he is Zach? Zach: Don't know Henry... He then sees a open light in a room. Zach: Ummm... Henry? Henry: Yes Zach? Zach: (Has a shocked concern on his face) Look... (He points at the room) Henry: Ohhhh dear oh noooo... The two terrified go into the room and see a huge mess. Zach: HE DIDN'T!! Henry: Ohhh yes he did... Suddenly, a zombified hand comes out from the bins. Zach: IT'S A ZOMBIE!!! Henry: RUN ZACH RUN!!!! The two doctors then run out of the room in terror as a zombie comes out of the bins. He is seen with all green skin, black eyes, no hair, no shoes and blue clothing. Zulzo: Ohhh what happened? Why don't I feel pain anymore? I should be in bed! He then comes out of the bins and looks outside to see the doctors running away. Zulzo: Guys! Wait! They continue to run off without even hearing him. Zulzo: (Sigh) Whatever... I think I'll find the nurse... He then goes to the front office and out of the ICU. Zulzo: Hey mam, do you know somebody who can help? Nurse: Yeah sure-- Suddenly, she sees zombie Zulzo and gets terrified. Nurse: Z-Z-ZOOOMMMBIIEEEEEE!!!!!! She then runs off and pulls the emergency alarm. Patient 20: ZOMBIE?! Doctor 6: ZOMBIE?! All: A ZOMBIE?!?! Suddenly, they all run out of the hospital in terror. Zulzo: What do they mean by "zombie"? What are they talking about? He then walks down a hallway and comes across a mirror. Zulzo: Huh? He then goes back to the mirror and looks at himself terrified. Zulzo: W-WHAT?! He then looks at his hands in shock. Zulzo: WHAT HAPPENED TO MY APPEARANCE?! WHAT DID I DO?! I LOOK LIKE A COMPLETE WALKER!!! He then looks at himself closely in the mirror. Zulzo: Ohh nooo... what is Tari gonna think?! The screen then cuts to black. Zuorsara: A CROSS-ing Over Story!: Zuorsara is seen with Ausar the Vile who is sitting on a chair. Zuorsara: So lord, what should we do now ever since our redemption? Ausar the Vile: I'd suggest you send me a spirit. I do feel kind of lonely since I live all by myself. You will leave soon anyways. Zuorsara: I'll try my best ritual! He then goes to a room and turns on the light. ???: Hello Zuorsara... Zuorsara: Huh? Who said that-- Suddenly, he gets knocked out by a hammer and the screen cuts to black. The next scene shows Zuorsara tied up in a dark room. He wakes up dizzy from being knocked out. Zuorsara: Ugghh... what happened? Galath: Hello Zuorsara... Zuorsara: Wait a minute... GALATH?! I thought you died! Galath: That may be the case. But I can always come back... and I have some guests for you to meet... Zuorsara: What guests? The Bacon Colonel and Bacon General come into the room. Zuorsara: Wait... YOU TWO?! I thought you died... Bacon Colonel: We did... Bacon General: But we were revived by a robed guy named: "Dreamcaster". Zuorsara: AUSAR'S SON?! Bacon Colonel: I beg your pardon? Zuorsara: Nothing... Galath: Also, I see you have betrayed me and my deathless army... true disappointment... Zuorsara: Yeah, and? Galath: We shall soon plan an attack on the city. And YOU better tell us a way how to get at the city, or we will permanently kill you. Zuorsara: And how are you going to do that? I am deathless-- Galath: I know how to disable your QIP... now TELL us or else... Bacon General: You will die... Zuorsara starts panicking and starts talking. Meanwhile, Jeffygeist is seen looking through a window at all this. Jeffygeist: This is not good... a new member is in captive by Galath and his army! I better tell someone right now or else-- ???: Actually... you won't do anything of the kind... Jeffygeist: Huh? He turns around and sees The Wizard Dinosaur, Gnome King and Ryth. Jeffygeist: WAIT... HOW DID YOU-- The Wizard Dinosaur: Abracadabra! He then uses his magic wand to lock up Jeffygeist in a cage. Jeffygeist: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Gnome King: We even made the bars full stainless steel metal so you can't use your tentacles to break out! Ryth: And now... you are coming with us... Jeffygeist: F*** YOU ALL!!! I WILL ESCAPE IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO!!! The three take him away in the cage and the screen fades to black. Project Maguro: Heckle and Jeckle are seen in their tree house. Heckle is seen reading a newspaper that says "CLIFFHANGER ATTACK FINALLY STOPS! Villains beaten!" and Jeckle is seen eating an apple. Jeckle: I say old wooden head, what are we gonna do now ever since the cliffhanger attack? Heckle: Dunno chum. Maybe we'll find another opponent soon! Jeckle: Alright! (Continues to eat apple) Meanwhile... Palpatine and Darth Vader are seen activating a beam in the Death Star. Darth Vader: So Palpatine... what is our next attack since we have gotten our Death Star back ever since Firestar stole it from us? Palpatine: I don't know Sand Fever old boy, but... I do see a tree! Darth Vader: And? Palpatine: I think I should use our beam to test it out! The Death Star is renewed and must be tested out bit by bit. Darth Vader: Ok! Palpatine activates the beam and it targets Heckle and Jeckle's house. Heckle sees the beam and it shines in his eyes. Heckle: UGGHH!!! Jeckle: What's wrong old wooden head? Heckle: The sun is too bright! Jeckle: Well, I'll close the blinds then! Heckle: Do so! Jeckle gets up and closes the blinds blocking the Death Star's beam. Heckle: Much better! Suddenly, it goes back to the Death Star activating and shooting the laser. Maguro is seen minding her own business. Maguro: What a beautiful sun! A lovely day! Suddenly, she sees the beam. Maguro: Huh? What is that? Then, a large explosion occurs causing smoke, dirt and rocks to fly everywhere. Maguro: WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT JUST HAPPENED?! Quickly, she goes to the scene and sees a destroyed tree, ruined bushes and a large hole. Maguro: DEAR GOD!!! She rushes to the hole and sees the two magpies. Heckle: Oh God... I am dying... Jeckle: I think the sun didn't like that! Maguro: OH MY GOD! Are you two ok?! What happened?! Heckle: The sun blew up our house! Jeckle: You tell him old wooden head! Maguro: The sun?! She looks up to see the Death Star. Palpatine: Perfect! It caused a big hole! Darth Vader: Nice! Maybe we can destroy the earth! Palpatine: That was our only beam. We need to reload it. It will take us a full 24 hours. Darth Vader: Alright! I'll notify the Stormtroopers during the time! Palpatine: Ok! DV then leaves while Palpatine rubs his hands smiling evilly. Back on Earth... Maguro is seen looking up with a more concerned face. Maguro: That is NO sun... Heckle: Wh- What? Jeckle: Then it must be a BIG sun since I see a big grey-- oh wait... that's no sun! The Black Ink Arc!: Meggy is seen trying to control herself. Meggy: Why do I have a craving to do such cruel and unspeakable things to others?! BLACK INK?! What is going on?? Black Ink: Nothing Meggy! I am trying my best to control you... Meggy: CONTROL ME-- She is paused and goes back to a normal state. Meggy: Ok then... Heckle and Jeckle are seen with tools while Meggy watches them confused. Meggy: What are they doing? Heckle and Jeckle: ��Give us a house to wreck, we'll tear it down by heck! Give us a house to wreck, we'll tear it down by heck! We'll pull out the pipes and tear down the walls, we'll chop the chimney till it falls! We'll hammer and dig and pry and peck just give us a house to wreeeeeeeeeck!�� They then go to Tari's house. Meggy: NO!!! DON'T DO IT-- Black Ink (Possessing Meggy): Let them be Meggy! They're only trying to do their job! Meggy: Hmmm... I guess you are right! Heckle and Jeckle then overhear this. Heckle: Why what do you know? Jeckle: If it isn't Meggy! How's it going old inkling? Meggy: Umm... nothing much! I just want to kill-OR I MEAN... uhhh... Jeckle: Something the matter? Heckle: You don't seem well... are you sick? Meggy: No, it's just that I uhhh... I GOT TO GO DO SPLATFEST!! She then runs off. Heckle: Something is not right chum... Jeckle: Meggy is acting suspicious... we might need to help her. Heckle: In the Heckle and Jeckle way? Jeckle: No! We need to help our friend! This is no time for comedy! Heckle: Awww... Jeckle: Come on! Let's go old wooden head! Heckle: Ok! They fly off to look for Meggy. Fire and Ice: Meanwhile, at a forest... Fireman and Cop 5 are seen near trees exhausted from running. Fireman: (Gasps for breath) Good thing... we got away... from that Patrick Star rip-off! (Continues to gasp) Cop 5: Yeah. I hope we never have another encounter with him! I really gotta get back to the "Troll Enclosure II"! Fireman: And I gotta find a new villain to work for since the TEII doesn't have any prisoners anymore. Suddenly, a horrifying burp noise is heard. Cop 5: Dafuq? A lamp comes flying by to Fireman. Fireman: HOLY M-- It hits Fireman in the face alerting Cop 5. Cop 5: FIREMAN!! Are you ok?! Fireman: No! My nose is bleeding! I am in deep pain! The lamp falls off and out comes Miles the Genie. Miles: AGH!!! PATHETIC FIRESTAR AND ICE MAN!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THEM! Cop 5: Miles? You're back! Miles: Cop 5? Fireman? Fireman: Hey... your lamp hit me in the face! Miles: Oof... sorry about that... Cop 5: It's ok! Anyways, what are you doing here? Miles: I wanna kill Firestar and Ice Man for betraying us! What happened to the Robotic Cat? Fireman: Those f*****s killed my boy... Cop 5: I saw that too while I was running around panicked. Miles: WHAAAT?! Ooooooooo... I can't believe it... we need revenge on Firestar and Ice Man. It is their fault for having us get lost in the forest! Cop 5: I agree! Fireman: Yep! But how? Suddenly, a figure in the sky is seen falling down. Miles: Uhhhhh... Cop 5: What is that...? The figure perfectly lands on it's legs without breaking them. It looks at Fireman, Cop 5 and Miles. The person had two large blades, an elongated helmet and yellow and black armour. ???: Howdy peasants Cop 5: PEASANTS?! Do we look like farmers?! ???: Not really. I just like to blurt out stuff. Fireman: That explains it. Miles: Who the heck are you? Why do you have a long neck?! ???: That is just how my helmet was designed. I am Oslim, the Deathless Bloodmage. I also hunt down people for rewards and bounty. Cop 5: Cool! Nice to meet you Oslim! Fireman: How do you do? Oslim: Good. I just go around random places and to random people who need me for assassinations ever since the death of Galath A.K.A. "The Worker of Secrets". Miles: Assassination? Fireman: I don't how Galath is... but uhhh... Cop 5 gets an idea and smiles evilly. Cop 5: Hmmmm... I think we might need you! Oslim: You do? For what? Cop 5: Hold on a sec. He whispers into Miles and Fireman's ears. Fireman: PERFECT!! Miles: Brilliant idea! Cop 5: Anyways... Fireman: Have you ever heard about "Firestar" and "Ice Man" before? Oslim: I actually have. I did read The Firestar Arc! before in my secret place. Miles: Great! Cop 5: Well, Firestar and Ice Man betrayed us by redeeming themselves. They even destroyed the Death Star/Fire Star/Cat Star. You can call it whatever you'd like. The first one was how it was originally called. Miles: They even destroyed The Robotic Cat! Fireman: We want revenge on them. Maybe you can go to the Pensacola City and hunt them down! Oslim: And what is it for me? Fireman: Maybe a reward? Oslim: What reward? Cop 5: Well uhhhhh... Miles: I have an idea! Whatever you'd like! Because since I am a genie, I can grant wishes! I can give you whatever you'd like! Oslim: Hmmm... sounds great! I do have something I'd always wished for: my original body. It's a deal. Fireman: Thanks Oslim! Oslim then jumps off to Pensacola. Cop 5: How can he jump so high?? Miles: Dunno... Back at Pensacola. Firestar and Ice Man are seen at Durr Burger eating. Ice Man: Hey Firestar, after we are finished eating, wanna go to uhhh... Firestar: Go on! Ice Man: Never mind! Wanna go hang out after we are finished eating? Firestar: Sure! Oslim is seen stalking them from a window. Oslim: My task is soon to begin. Ice Man feels suspicious and Oslim ducks from the window before he can be caught. Firestar: Something wrong? Ice Man: Thought I saw something... meh. Must be nothing. Let's go hang out! Firestar: Ok! The two leave the Durr Burger. Oslim jumps in the roof of the Durr Burger and sets his sights on Ice Man and Firestar. Oslim: Ahhhh, good. Those three will reward me WELL for the corpses of Angela and Ice Man! Frida: GET THE HELL DOWN FROM THERE!! Oslim: Huh? Frida shoots a laser at Oslim's chest causing him to hold himself with one of his hands in pain. Oslim: ARRRRGGGHHHH!!!! Angered, he takes a big jump and closes up on Frida. Frida: Oops... I AM OUTTA HERE! She runs off. Oslim: Run away you pathetic goggled coward. He looks behind him and takes a high jump. Vandal Buster: Part II: Heckle and Jeckle are seen in their tree playing "Go Fish". Jeckle: This is pretty great, isn't it Heckle my friend? Heckle: Sure is! Jeckle places down a card. Heckle: Mmmm... (He looks at his cards in shock) go fish! Jeckle: Uhh... Jeckle looks behind him through a mirror only to find out Heckle is cheating. He sees the same card he placed down before. Jeckle: Heckle my friend... Heckle: Yes chum? Jeckle: You cheated! Heckle: What?? No I didn't! Jeckle: Yes you did... I saw your cards through a mirror. Heckle: Hey! You cheated! You are not supposed to look at my cards! Jeckle: I can if I feel suspicious! Heckle: No! You are supposed to mind your own business! (Sigh) Oh, and a question... Jeckle: Just one... Heckle: How are we playing "Go Fish" when we are just birds? Jeckle: NOOOO!!!! Suddenly, the cards then disappear. Jeckle: ... Heckle: Oh... Jeckle: You had to blabber out your big beak my friend... now we have nothing to entertain ourselves with! Heckle: Well, let's go out for a fly! Jeckle: Sounds great! Still mad about the cheat and provoking psychics though... The two fly out of the hole and into the forest. Heckle: Ahhhh... nothing like some fresh air! Jeckle: Agreed old wooden head! The two then stop for a landing. Heckle: Boy! Am I happy! Can't wait to eat some apples! Jeckle: I do too my old wooden hea-- ... Heckle: Umm, Jeckle? Jeckle: ... Heckle: What's wrong pal? Jeckle: I don't think we'll be eating apples anytime soon... Heckle: And how's that? Jeckle: ... Look... It shows a horrifying scene where Sunny's dead body is seen. Heckle: OH MY GOD!!!! I THINK I AM GONNA BE SICK!!! (Holds his mouth with a green face and runs off to puke) While Heckle is puking, Jeckle is seen terrified at Sunny's corpse. Jeckle: Wait a minute... IS THAT SUNNY?! He quickly runs to the corpse. Jeckle: SUNNY?! OH MY GOD!!! JESUS LOVING CHRIST!!! WHO THE DEVIL DID THIS?!?! Heckle comes back with some green in his mouth. Heckle: Wait... is this the flower girl we met a month ago?! Jeckle: YES!! Heckle: WHAT?! Holy Lord Almighty! What happened to her?! Jeckle: Someone cut her heart out and just ran off! She's been murdered!! Heckle: OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD-- Jeckle: Calm it... Heckle: OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD-- Jeckle: CALM IT. Heckle: OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD-- Jeckle: CALM IT!!!!!!! HECKLE, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! Heckle: Sorry! I just got too scared!! Jeckle: I know. But we need to tell somebody about this! Poor Sunny's been killed! Heckle: How are we gonna save her?? Jeckle: Maybe we can revive her? Heckle: Yeah... we should notify Parappa about this! Jeckle: Who's that? Heckle: He is a dog I met at the bar a few days ago. Maybe he can help us! We might also be able to find the bastard who killed her! Jeckle: Good thinking my friend. It is perfect! Heckle: Come on then! Let's go do it the Heckle and Jeckle way! Jeckle: I agree my good old wooden head! The two fly off with Sunny's dead body. (NOTICE: TVBPII's clip might be changed a bit as Rh said on his wall) Category:Blog posts